


Klance are Feminists Part 2

by self_love_guru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Keith, I'm just a bit angry, Keith is angry, M/M, Supportive klance, We love him, established klance, they're soft, this happened to my friend, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_love_guru/pseuds/self_love_guru
Summary: Something happened to my best friend this time, so I wrote about it.(You don't need to read the first part of this)





	Klance are Feminists Part 2

The crowd around Keith and the other boy pushed Lance to the outside.

He didn't know what happened. All he knew is that Keith punched a senior .

Keith and the other boy were lead to the office by the principal while other teachers herded the students back to their classes.

As Lance sat down in his history class, he texted Keith.

L: What the hell happened?

K: Can I explain after detention?

L:Yeah, I'll wait for you.

K: You don't have to.

L: I'm your ride and I'm not abandoning you.

L: Are you alright?

K: I'm.... upset.

L: Sleepover?

K: That would be good.

L: My house or yours?

Keith didn't text back for about fifteen minutes, Lance knew that it was probably due to him being chewed out by the principal

K: Mine? I'll check with Shiro.

L: I'll ask my mom.

L: I love you mullet>

K: I love you too.

***

Keith walked out of the school after school seething.

He didn't regret punching that guy, not at all, but-

"Babe!"

Lance ran out of his car and all the way to Keith at the speed of sound (almost) to jump on Keith, bringing a smile to the raven haired boy's face.

"Missed me?"

Lance slowly peeled himself Keith and moved his hand to Keith's, his face tinted pink.

"Maybe."

They walked back to the car in silence, only letting go of the other's hand to get into the vehicle. Lance opened the passenger door for Keith, which earned him a peck on the cheek.

Lance pulled out of the empty school parking lot. They were making a small stop at Lance's house to grab some clothes for the weekend before heading for Keith's.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lance's voice was quiet.

Keith sighed and shifted in his chair to face Lance as he drove.

"So y'know the presentation we had this morning?"

"Yeah, technology is dangerous, don't send nudes, etcetra."

"And like that story about those girls who were tricked into sending pictures to their guy friends?"

"Ugh," Lance rolled his eyes, "It's sick."

"Yeah and so during block change, I heard two guys saying that it was the girls' faults and the other guy said he was gonna get nudes later tonight."

Lance was silent, so Keith took a breath and continued.

"And I just got mad. Because that's disgusting and terrible and of course they're so freaking privileged as to think that just because they have dicks they can get away with anything."

Keith's voice shook. He had a tendency to cry when he got angry, which was one of the things he despised most about himself.

But Lance loved that about him. It showed his passions and that he cared so much that he couldn't help but be angry.

Lance took one hand off the wheel and held it out for Keith. He grabbed onto it like a lifeline. 

Lance pulled into his driveway.

The boys left the car and moved to the front door of Lance's home.

"Hey," Lance turned to Keith instead of opening the door.

Keith lifted his eyes to meet Lance's, "hey."

"I love you."

Keith leaned into Lance's side, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the guy ("get some nudes tonight" guy) was one of the guys from my experience. (I'm just a bit pissed)  
> Have a good time till I'm back!  
> And in case you were wondering, no she didn't punch him.


End file.
